Call me friend, but keep me closer
by HRL
Summary: [SPOLERS - Coda 15x09 "The Trap"] Exploration des pensées de Castiel au Purgatoire, pendant et après la prière de Dean. Suivi par les pensées de Dean lorsque Castiel se porte volontaire pour prendre la Marque qui leur permettrait de piéger Chuck, et le résultat de leur retour au bunker et d'une discussion plus que nécessaire.
1. Purgatoire

Hello tout le monde!

Il semblerait que je sois incapable de poster régulièrement (tous les deux ans environ), mais la saison 15 à réveillé mes instincts. Je crois que c'est aussi une manière pour moi de me plonger au maximum dans l'univers des Winchester avant l'ultime épisode, puisque je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable d'écrire sur eux après Mai.

Bref, j'ai absolument adoré l'épisode 15x09 et soulagée que tout se passe relativement bien (tout le monde est vivant - pour l'instant - et personne n'est resté coincé au purgatoire). Cependant, j'ai trouvé que certaines idées auraient vraiment eu le mérite d'être plus explorées, ce que je me suis donc fait un plaisir d'écrire!

Cette première partie est centrée sur les sentiments de Castiel au Purgatoire et sa réaction face à la prière de Dean. Et comme je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, il y aura une deuxième partie traitant du fait que Cas à faillit se retrouver avec la Marque, et une discussion plus que nécessaire entre Dean et Castiel.

_Note: Je poste aussi cette histoire en anglais avec le titre "I've learned to lose you, can't afford to", les deux titres étant des paroles de "When the party's over" de Billie Eilish. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune inspiration pour un titre en français, et parce que j'étais incapable de choisir entre ces deux titres!_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**I. Purgatoire**

Dean et Castiel savaient que leur expédition au Purgatoire s'annonçait compliquée, mais les choses avaient dégénéré beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Les Léviathans, toujours aussi désespérés de tuer Castiel, leur avaient tendu un piège et l'ange avait été séparé de Dean. Les monstres avaient laissé le chasseur derrière eux, trop focalisés à capturer Castiel et pressé de le livrer à Eve, mais rien de garantissait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres monstres tapis dans l'ombre, attendant une opportunité pour attaquer le Winchester.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de Dean et traversant une clairière pleine des fleurs qu'ils étaient venus chercher, Castiel réussi à se libérer des Léviathans, et ce juste avant qu'ils ne parviennent à Eve. Le combat avait été difficile à cause de sa grâce défaillante et parce qu'il était en infériorité numérique, mais il avait réussi à tuer deux des monstres et avait fui le reste. Après environ une heure de course-poursuite, il semblait qu'il avait enfin réussi à les semer. Il était blessé et trop faible pour se guérir tout de suite, mais il avait la fleur et il pouvait revenir au portail. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Dean.

« _Cas._ » Castiel marchait depuis des heures quand il l'entendit et s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber.

«_Cas, j'espère que tu peux m'entendre. Où que tu sois, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard._ »

L'ange s'appuya contre un arbre pour se soutenir en réalisant qu'il tremblait. Dean était vivant et il priait pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il avait parfois senti le chasseur l'appeler, comme s'il était sur le point de le prier, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix si clairement et sans aucune trace de colère. Il sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger.

« _J'aurais dû te retenir_. »

Ses jambes étaient faibles. En entendant les mots qu'il avait espérés depuis si longtemps, son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

« _Tu es mon meilleur ami mais je t'ai laissé partir ... parce que c'était plus facile que d'admettre que j'avais tort._ »

Sa grâce étant affaiblie, tout avait semblé différent depuis la mort de Jack. Cependant, à cet instant, la prière du chasseur était si intense que Castiel avait l'impression que chaque mot rayonnait dans tout son corps.

_« Je ne sais pas d'où vient toute cette colère. Je sais juste qu'elle a toujours été là. Et quand les choses tournent mal, c'est juste ... ça sort. Et je-je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Peu importe comment… à quel point je le veux, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Et je te pardonne, bien sûr que je te pardonne._ »

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde, sentant ses paupières brûler. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa s'échapper une larme. Il avait espéré entendre ces mots depuis des mois, mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait désespérément besoin du pardon du chasseur jusqu'à présent.  
« _Je suis désolé que cela m'ait pris si longtemps. Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour le dire. Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. _»

Il pouvait entendre les émotions et une vulnérabilité que Dean ne montrait que rarement, et le ton de sa voix était si douloureux que Castiel sentit sa gorge se serrer, le rendant incapable de respirer même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand son ami termina sa prière. Et s'il avait été gravement blessé et avait perdu espoir parce que Castiel ne l'avait pas retrouvé ?

«_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre. J'espère que tu m'entends._"

La voix de Dean semblait inhabituellement plus faible et désespérée et donna envie à Castiel de crier, d'appeler le chasseur, mais il craignait que cela ne révèle son emplacement aux Léviathans, mettant leur mission en danger.

Il n'avait pas le compte à rebours sur son téléphone comme l'avait Dean, mais l'ange savait qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps et que la faille allait bientôt se refermer. Il leur restait probablement moins d'une heure. Autrefois, il aurait eu moins de difficulté à évaluer le temps, et penser à une conséquence supplémentaire de sa grâce défaillante le fit grimacer.

Enfin, il aperçut la faille au loin, sa lueur orange contrastant avec les couleurs ternes du Purgatoire. Il essaya de rester calme mais il pouvait sentir la panique monter quand il réalisa que Dean n'était nulle part en vue. Une fois de plus, il était confronté à un choix impossible. Il n'arriver pas à s'imaginer retourner dans leur monde en laissant le chasseur derrière lui; mais d'un autre côté, il avait la fleur et une chance de sauver Sam. De sauver leur monde. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner juste parce qu'il avait perdu Dean, il savait que le chasseur ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il le faisait.

Il réalisa que la meilleure façon de retrouver son ami et de retourner au bunker à temps était de l'attendre. S'il partait à sa recherche maintenant, ils pourraient tourner en rond pendant des jours avant de se trouver et ils tomberaient surement sur les Léviathans en premier.

Castiel se laissa glisser contre un arbre, se sentant légèrement étourdi par ses blessures qui guérissaient trop lentement, et attendit. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il commença à prier, même si le chasseur ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

«_Dean, j'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai entendu ta prière et elle ressemblait trop à des adieux._ » Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. « _Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas partir sans toi_. »

Après ce qui sembla être des jours, alors qu'en réalité, seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, il entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher. Son corps tout entier se tendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le bruit semblait définitivement humain. Il fut soulagé quand il reconnut son ami qu'il laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- « _Dean. »_ Interpella-t-il alors que son ami passait à proximité mais ne l'avait pas encore vu. Le chasseur pointa immédiatement son arme sur lui, pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de reconnaître l'ange.

\- « _Cas?_ » Répondit-il, le fixant, incrédule.

\- "Tu vas bien!" S'exclama Castiel, sentant son corps se détendre tandis que le soulagement l'envahissait, et réalisant finalement à quel point le combat contre les Léviathans l'avait épuisé.

\- "Je vais bien?" S'étonna Dean. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été emmené par les Léviathans et semblait à peine tenir debout.

Castiel s'approcha du chasseur et se laissa tomber dans son étreinte lorsqu'il réalisa que les bras de Dean étaient tendus vers lui. Ils poussèrent tous deux profonds soupirs, heureux d'être réunis et de pouvoir enfin se rapprocher après des semaines de tension.

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte à contrecœur pour rapidement se raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils aient été séparés. Le cœur de Castiel rayonnait depuis qu'il avait entendu la prière du chasseur, mais il explosa presque quand il montra la fleur à son ami et vit ses yeux brillants de fierté. Après avoir échoué à de nombreuses reprises pendant des années, Castiel était satisfait d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui pourrait leur donner une chance de gagner.

\- «Bon, ils sont toujours après moi. Nous devrions nous dépêcher. » Dit-il, essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible. Retrouver son meilleur ami avait certainement été le point culminant de ces derniers mois, mais la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de rester coincés au Purgatoire.

\- « Cas, attends, j'ai quelque chose à dire. » L'interrompit Dean, prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- "Tu n'as pas à le dire." Assura l'ange. "J'ai entendu ta prière." Termina-t-il d'un ton doux. Il savait à quel point il était difficile pour le chasseur de parler de ses sentiments et n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses excuses en personne. La prière avait été plus que ce qu'il avait pu espérer, et il était simplement reconnaissant et soulagé que son ami se soucie toujours de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant.

C'était subtil, mais Dean avait l'air légèrement déçu. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de répéter ses excuses, mais s'était apprêté à dire autre chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la faille pendant que Dean vérifiait son téléphone et annonça: "Il ne reste plus qu'une minute environ, ne perdons pas de temps."

Castiel s'arrêta juste devant la faille et se tourna pour regarder autour de lui, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

"Allons-y. Ensemble." Dit le chasseur d'une voix ferme, tendant une main légèrement tremblante que l'ange saisit immédiatement, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec un sourire timide. Dean agrippa sa main avec force et l'ange put déceler un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois où ils avaient essayé de quitter le purgatoire ensemble mais cette fois, Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Il resserra lui aussi sa prise alors qu'ils franchirent le portail et atterrirent au bunker juste à temps. Ils avaient réussi.


	2. La Marque

Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente,je pensais poster cette suite plus rapidement mais l'éternelle insatisfaite que je suis n'a pu s'empêcher de la réécrire plusieurs fois. J'ai d'autres idées d'histoires inspirées par la saison 15 mais j'essaierais de m'en tenir à des OS pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre :P

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette deuxième et dernière partie et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour passer le temps pendant le probablement long hiatus jusqu'au prochaine épisode :(

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre II : La Marque**

Ses blessures saignant toujours, Castiel décida d'aller s'isoler dans la salle de bain pour les nettoyer, prenant quelques minutes pour se soigner à l'aide de sa grâce affaiblie, tandis que Dean rassemblait le reste des ingrédients nécessaires pour le sort.

Lorsqu'il sorti finalement, presque complètement guéri, il trouva le chasseur assis, les coudes sur la table, le visage caché dans ses mains, l'air défaitiste.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda l'ange, inquiet, en s'approchant de son ami.

\- «Je n'y avait même pas pensé mais j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt…» commença Dean d'une voix faible. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta: "ce doit être le même sort que celui utilisé pour piéger Amara ... Il dit que pour que l'entité reste enfermée, la clé réside dans une marque ..."

\- "Comme la Marque de Caïn." Interrompit Castiel, comprenant enfin où le chasseur voulait en venir.

Tandis que l'ange prenait le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, Dean sentait la panique monter dans sa poitrine. Il y avait à peine survécu la première fois, les choses étaient devenues incontrôlables si rapidement. Combien de temps pourrait-il résister cette fois?

\- "Je vais la prendre." Dit Castiel fermement, voyant clairement la terreur sur le visage de son ami.

Dean le dévisagea, abasourdi.

\- "Tu as déjà eu la marque de Caïn, cela pourrait interférer avec le sort et nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque." Continua Castiel d'un ton calme. "En plus, il y a des chances que ma grâce aide à mieux la supporter", ajouta-t-il, essayant de paraître rassurant bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était très peu probable. La grâce de l'ange s'était beaucoup affaiblie, et même s'il avait été au maximum de ses pouvoirs, la marque était plus puissante et ils le savaient.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres options, ni le temps d'en chercher. Il acquiesça à contrecœur. Juste avant que l'ange ne se coupe la main pour ajouter son sang au sortilège, et même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de demander une dernière fois :

\- "Attends, attends, attends… Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi?"

\- "Dean, tu as déjà pris la marque, tu ne peux pas la reprendre. Je le peux, c'est le seul moyen. " Répondit Castiel, essayant de garder sa voix aussi calme et rassurante que possible étant donné ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Dean sentit son cœur se briser et essaya de ne pas penser à la façon dont la Marque aller affecter son meilleur ami, et au fait qu'il devrait sûrement être celui qui l'arrêtera lorsqu'il perdra inévitablement le contrôle. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que l'ange ne termine pas le sort, mais cela signifierait renoncer à son frère, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter non plus. Il hocha la tête, dépité, faisant de nouveau face à un choix impossible, et regarda l'ange terminer le sort.

Par la suite, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, tous deux préoccupés par leur mission, espérant que Sam et Eileen aillent bien et que le sort fonctionne, mais aussi inquiets de ses conséquences. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au casino fut tendu et sembla plus long qu'il ne l'était en réalité, même si Dean conduisait bien au-dessus de la plupart des limitations de vitesse.

Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de l'Impala, Cas prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Dean, qui l'interrompit aussitôt :

\- "Non. On ne dit pas au revoir ou" juste au cas où ". On parlera plus tard, d'accord? "

Cas ne répond pas mais hocha la tête et fit un léger sourire que Dean lui rendit aussitôt. Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, désormais entièrement focalisés sur leur combat contre Dieu.

Comme d'habitude cependant, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu. Mais quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour au bunker et même si Chuck était toujours là et Eileen devait s'éloigner quelques temps, au moins ils étaient tous vivants et cela comptait clairement comme une victoire.

Considérant que Sam et Eileen avaient tous les deux été coincés avec Chuck plus tôt dans la journée alors que Dean et Cas avaient presque été piégés au Purgatoire, cette journée aurait pu bien plus mal se terminer, pensa Dean en avalant son troisième verre de whisky.

\- "Tu devrais aussi dormir un peu." Castiel dit finalement, après avoir passé une bonne heure assis dans la cuisine avec Dean, à boire et profiter de leur réconciliation dans un silence réconfortant, s'échangeant de temps en temps de timide regards.

Sam avait fait une apparition une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, mais le jeune chasseur s'était rapidement éclipsé dans sa chambre, même s'il était évident qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup après tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu dans la journée.

Dean ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Après une minute de silence supplémentaire, il se leva mais marqua une pause à côté de l'ange pour lui demander:

\- "Cas… Entre nous… tout va bien?" Il sembla si timide et peu sûr de lui que l'ange sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir.

\- "Bien sûr Dean." Il répondit, donnant à son ami son sourire le plus chaleureux.

\- "D'accord." Le chasseur soupira, visiblement soulagé. Il tapota l'épaule de Castiel, laissant le contact s'attarder avant de retirer sa main. "Bonne nuit ", ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

\- "Bonne nuit Dean." Répondit Cas en le regardant partir.

Il était évident que son ami paraissait toujours tendu, et ils auraient probablement besoin d'avoir une véritable conversation mais il savait que la prière de Dean avait été émotionnellement difficile pour lui, et avec tout ce qu'il se passait, leur relation ne semblait pas être une priorité. Pour l'instant, Castiel était simplement soulagé d'être à la maison avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille, et que la tension qui s'était installée entre le chasseur et lui depuis la mort de Mary avait finalement disparu.

Après être resté assis seul pendant un moment, il décida de prendre quelques livres de la bibliothèque et d'aller dans sa chambre pour faire des recherches. Il lut la même page au moins trois fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de somnoler et que ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de sa grâce au Purgatoire, et il se sentait épuisé mais refusait de dormir. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile et décida d'aller voir ses amis à la place.

Il commença par Sam, qui dormait profondément bien que tourmenté par des cauchemars. Il approcha sa main du front de son ami, utilisant le peu de grâce dont il disposait pour faire disparaître les plus violents de ses cauchemars. Lorsque le visage de Sam parut un peu moins tourmenté, l'ange décida de de se diriger vers la chambre de l'autre Winchester.

Comme son frère cadet, il était probablement en train de dormir car les légers coups de l'ange à sa porte restèrent sans réponse. Pourtant, en entrouvrant la porte, Castiel fut surpris de trouver le lit défait, mais vide.

Il retourna errer le long des couloirs du bunker, inquiet pour le chasseur qui devait probablement être trop anxieux pour réussir à s'endormir. Il se dirigea en premier vers la cuisine et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Dean; bien que la position du chasseur semblait inhabituelle. Au lieu d'être assis à la table, il était par terre, le dos contre l'îlot central et la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait entamée plus tôt dans la soirée de nouveau entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence de l'ange.

Castiel songea à le laisser seul pendant une seconde, pour lui donner un peu d'espace, puis il aperçut les larmes coulant silencieusement le long du visage du chasseur et fut incapable d'arrêter les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche :

\- "Dean ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

Dean sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son ami, se frottant rapidement les yeux avec le dos de sa main gauche pour cacher ses larmes.

\- "Bon sang Cas, tu devrais vraiment te déplacer avec une cloche." essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Voyant le visage inquiet de Castiel, il ajouta: "C'est rien ... Je vais bien, les dernières 36 heures ont juste été longues."

L'ange savait qu'il en fallait plus à son ami pour craquer et à peine essayer de le cacher, mais il savait également qu'il était inutile d'insister pour le moment, le chasseur était bien trop têtu.

\- "Tu es épuisé. Retourne te coucher. " Dit-il, offrant sa main à Dean qui la saisit immédiatement.

Castiel était prêt à s'écarter après avoir aidé son ami à se relever mais se retrouva à devoir le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule contre lui, tremblant.

Il avait de plus en plus de contact avec Dean au fil des années, alors que leur amitié se renforçait, et c'était la deuxième fois ce jour-là qu'ils finissaient par s'étreindre, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Habituellement, le chasseur encerclait ses épaules, son corps solide et puissant, même s'il se laisser toujours légèrement aller dans l'étreinte. A ce moment précis cependant, il n'est qu'un poids mort dans les bras de Castiel, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains agrippées son manteau, et avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant profondément. L'ange déplaça la main qui tenait l'épaule de son ami pour lui caresser le bras dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

\- "Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas" supplia Castiel d'une voix si douce que Dean ne l'aurait pas entendu s'ils n'avaient pas été enlacés, si proche l'un de l'autre.

Le chasseur pris quelques profondes inspirations mais ne s'éloigna pas. Cependant, à la grande surprise de l'ange, il commença à parler, marmonnant contre le cou de Castiel qui pouvait sentir ses lèvres bouger contre sa peau et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact si intime.

\- "Je suis allé voir Sam avant d'aller me coucher. Il se sent toujours coupable de ne pas avoir piégé Chuck, tu sais? Il pensait avoir besoin de justifier ce qu'il s'était passé et m'a raconté certaines des choses que Chuck lui a montrées. Disons que j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars dès que j'ai fermé les yeux. " Il essaya de rire mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un son étranglé.

\- "Ce n'était pas réel Dean. Sam a empêché tout cela de se produire. " Répond Castiel, caressant toujours le bras de son ami pour le rassurer.

\- "Mais ça aurait pu!" Dean s'exclama, repoussant l'ange et laissant la colère prendre le dessus. "Sam et moi finissant en vampire et tuant Jody paraît complètement absurde, mais pas assez impossible pour que j'en rigole." Il frissonne. "Et quand il s'agit de te perdre à cause de la Marque, juste en pensant à quel point on en était proches ..." La colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et le chasseur semblait de nouveau au bord des larmes.

\- "Dean. Le plan a échoué. Je ne porterai pas la marque. " Répondit Castiel, refermant lentement la distance entre eux.

\- «Je… j'aurais dû te piéger dans la boîte et t'enterrer Cas. Je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas imaginer ... "La respiration de Dean s'accéléra et ses yeux remplirent de larmes.

Castiel sent son cœur se briser, voyant la souffrance de son ami et leva timidement sa main pour couvrir la joue du chasseur et sécher certaines de ses larmes. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches auparavant, aussi vulnérables émotionnellement, et malgré la situation, Castiel sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, il avait cru qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais être amis ou se faire de nouveau confiance, et avoir le chasseur s'ouvrir à lui à ce point était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, même 24 heures auparavant.

\- "Je sais que j'ai été un connard avec toi, surtout récemment, mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça." Dit Dean après un moment, les yeux fermés pour cacher le trop plein d'émotions qui le submergeait.

\- «Même si je te le demandais? Même pour sauver le monde? " Demanda timidement Castiel, son pouce caressant délicatement la joue du chasseur.

\- «Ne… Je ne peux pas te perdre, Cas.» Répondit Dean, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder ses amis avec d'un air suppliant. Cherchant plus de contact, il attrapa son poignet, traçant des arabesques sur la peau qui n'était pas recouverte par le trench-coat.

\- "Je suis celui qui est censé veiller toi, et pourtant tu m'as demandé de faire la même chose plusieurs fois auparavant." Dit Castiel. «Pour t'arrêter quand tu avais la Marque. Pour te laisser te sacrifier pour battre Amara. Tu t'es presque enfermé dans cette boîte l'année dernière et tu n'avais même pas l'intention de dire au revoir. " continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant vers la fin. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte que sa voix était devenue plus forte. Il était censé réconforter son ami, pas le blâmer pour ses décisions passées, même si leur conversation lui rappelait des souvenirs difficiles. Il s'excusa. "Je suis désolé. J'essaie juste de dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, étant déjà passé par une situation similaire. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère. " Ajouta-t-il en baissant le regard, embarrassé.

\- "Je suis désolé aussi." Répondit Dean. «De t'avoir mis dans ces situations. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi, et je ne veux pas que me considère comme ta responsabilité, même si c'est probablement trop en demander. " Castiel essaya de cacher son sourire mais échoua. Le chasseur avait au départ été une mission mais était devenu sa priorité au fil des ans et quelqu'un qu'il protégerait à tout prix.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisa à peine que le visage de Dean était redevenu sérieux et presque timide. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

\- «Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire au revoir l'année dernière parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de partir si tu me demandais de rester. Sam l'a compris, sinon je n'aurais pas dit au revoir non plus. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour dire non à aucun d'entre vous. Ou dire non si tu proposais de venir avec moi, comme tu l'avais fait pour Amara. » Dit-il à voix basse. "Mais ne pense pas que cela signifie que je ne tiens pas à toi, compris?" Ajouta-t-il, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- "Je comprends." Répondit l'ange avec un sourire.

Alors que les choses semblaient plus claires entre eux après leur conversation, Dean se détendit pour la première fois depuis des jours et laissa échapper un bâillement. Castiel attrapa son bras, ferme et doux à la fois, et le traîna dans sa chambre avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de protester.

Une fois que Dean fut installé dans son lit et enfin prêt à se reposer, il dévisagea silencieusement son ami, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander de rester, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. Encore une fois, l'ange avait apparemment compris sa prière silencieuse et s'assit sur le côté inoccupé du lit avant de déclarer :  
\- "Je ferai en sorte que les cauchemars ne reviennent pas."  
\- "Tu ne peux pas gaspiller ta grâce pour moi Cas" Le chasseur essaya de protester, se sentant coupable quand il pensa à combien de grâce l'ange avait probablement utilisé pour combattre les Léviathans.

\- «Je viens de le faire pour Sam avant de venir te chercher et je vais bien. Laisse-moi faire la même chose pour toi, s'il te plaît. " Supplia Castiel. "J'aurais juste besoin de me reposer pour me ressourcer. Peut-être dormir une heure ou deux. " Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- "D'accord." grogna Dean. Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda timidement: "Tu veux te reposer ici?" Il fit un vague geste de la main en désignant son lit, espérant que l'ange comprenne où il voulait en venir.

\- "J'adorerais." Répondit Castiel avec un sourire éclatant, enlevant ses chaussures pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du chasseur, le dos contre la tête de lit.  
Dean voulait lui demander de retirer son manteau et sa veste pour se sentir plus à l'aise, mais il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour le dire à voix haute. Castiel ne ressentirait probablement pas la différence de toute façon, alors il décida qu'il s'en fichait, tant que l'ange restait à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Castiel attendant que son ami s'endorme pour mettre sa grâce au travail en cas de cauchemar, et Dean, perdu dans ses pensées, trop distrait par la présence de l'ange dans son lit pour s'endormir. Il pouvait à peine contenir ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami et commençait à croire qu'ils étaient partagés. «Nous le sommes», avait dit Castiel à leur sujet lorsque Dean avait commencé à penser que rien dans sa vie n'était réel.

\- «Tu sais, on ne viendra pas à bout de Chuck facilement, et je doute qu'il y ait une fin heureuse et paisible qui nous attende. Ce genre de choses ne nous arrive jamais. » Déclara Dean, réfléchissant à haute voix. Il s'assit, se penchant en avant sur le lit, fuyant le regard de l'ange.

Castiel eut presque envie de mentionner que même lorsqu'ils parviendraient à vaincre Chuck, il n'y aurait jamais de fin heureuse pour lui car il savait que le Néant attendait patiemment, tapis dans l'ombre, de le récupérer. Cependant, il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas alourdir le fardeau du chasseur alors qu'il se sentait déjà si impuissant. Il y a quelques jours, il aurait craint que Dean ne lui hurle dessus pour avoir fait un marché stupide, ou pire, qu'il s'en foute. Ce soir cependant, et après tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des dernières heures, il savait combien Dean en souffrirait et il n'était pas prêt à causer encore plus de peine à son ami.

\- "Nous trouverons une solution." Dit-il à la place, d'un ton calme, posant une main rassurante sur le dos du chasseur. "Et ce ne sera probablement pas facile, mais il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter des conséquences maintenant alors que nous ne savons pas ce qu'elles seront." Dean hocha la tête et se retourna pour le regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Tu devrais vraiment dormir maintenant, je vais veiller sur toi."

\- "C'est toujours bizarre, mais merci." Répondit Dean, et cette fois, son sourire atteignit ses yeux.

Il se recoucha sur le lit, tournant tout son corps vers l'ange. Il semblait hésitant, mais après quelques minutes, la main de Dean émergea de sous la couverture pour se poser sur le ventre de son ami. Castiel se laisser lentement glisser sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de Dean, et il enroula un bras autour de l'épaule du chasseur, rapprochant leurs corps. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient désormais sentir la respiration de l'autre. Dean retint un frisson de justesse, à la fois gêné et extrêmement satisfait de cette inhabituelle proximité.

\- "Bonne nuit Dean." Chuchota Castiel.

\- "'nuit Cas." Répondit Dean, le visage écarlate. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant détendu pour la première fois depuis des jours et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Si paisible qu'il semblerait même que l'ange n'aura pas besoin sa grâce pour garder les cauchemars à distance.  
Cas soupira. Il savait qu'il allait tôt ou tard devoir avouer à Dean qu'il avait passé un accord avec le Néant. Mais pour ce soir, il voulait simplement profiter du moment présent.

Finalement, il s'endormit à son tour, le cœur plus léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Un petit mot avant de partir? :)_


End file.
